


You have a baby?

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: 100 drabble challenge [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon finds a baby in Sansa's apartmentWritten for the Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge: prompt 1- baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/gifts).



> I nominate Izzy and the prompt I'm giving you is 70 - Confession
> 
> I decided to be basic and just start with prompt 1, because I had this cute idea for it when I was first reading through the list :")

When Jon walked into his girlfriend's living room, he almost backed out and closed the door again, just to make sure he hadn't accidentally walked into the wrong apartment.

The walls were the same eggshell yellow with lavender accents and the pale blue couch was still filled with fluffy blankets and embroidered throw pillows. He had even caught the distinct scent of Sansa's citrusy perfume.

But in the middle of the room, where the dining table used to be, was a small cot that held a gurgling auburn-haired baby.

Jon stood in the doorway, staring at the unexpected third participant at his weekly Thursday night movie date with Sansa, unsure how to proceed. He was still standing there when Sansa entered from the kitchen, a bright smile on her face as she walked straight to the cot. 

From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of him. "Jon!" she exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in!"

Instead of approaching him to greet him with a kiss, as she would normally do, she bent down to pick up the baby. "There you are," she cooed. "There you are! Are you hungry?"

Jon cleared his throat.

She blinked and looked at him. "Why are you still standing there?"

"You--" he started, staring at her with his mouth agape. "You have a baby," he finally managed to choke out.

"Yes, well, no," she answered, rubbing the baby's nose with her own. "He's my Uncle Edmure's. He and his wife Roslin had to attend some work dinner tonight and their babysitter cancelled. I hope you don't mind?" she added with a slight pout.

"No, of course not."

"His name is Hoster."

Jon closed the distance between them. "Hello there, Hoster," he greeted the child, offering him a finger which Hoster promptly grabbed with his surprisingly strong little hand.

Now that Jon had recovered from the initial shock of finding a baby in his girlfriend's apartment, he had to admit the sight was rather endearing, especially considering the easy smile on Sansa's face and how comfortable she appeared handling the child.

"Alright," Sansa announced. "I'm going to give this little guy his bottle. You go ahead and order pizza and pick a movie for us!"

She pushed herself up on her toes to press a quick peck to his lips.

"Okay," he muttered, still a bit dazed, wondering where that odd warm feeling spreading through his chest had come from.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Entries have now been closed_ **


End file.
